


Fire (Undertaker x Reader)

by AshShad0ws



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Death, F/M, Fire, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Resurrection, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, WWE WrestleMania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshShad0ws/pseuds/AshShad0ws
Summary: Paul has been hinting for months that Undertaker's brother, Kane, is actually alive.You, and Taker, didn't believe him.What happens when on one fateful night in 1997 your worst nightmares come true?
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Welcome!  
> I'm excited to finally post this, it's been sitting and waiting for some time now.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much.

Tonight was the night.  
The night where Undertaker was to get revenge on Shawn Michaels for the past few weeks.  
But you hadn't been able help but feel that tonight would not go as planned.

Something had felt off from the moment you walked into the arena.  
Despite this everything had seemed as it was supposed to be when you had walked out onto the stage.  
You and your fiancé had done your entrance, shrouded in darkness, cloaked in fog.

You had tried not to pay mind to the other members of Degeneration X, they wouldn't touch you.   
Your only focus walking down was the cage, or cell as Vince was calling it.

Shawn had asked for this.   
Too many steel chair blows to Undertaker's head had got him here, and now there was no escape for him.

The match had been normal too.   
As normal as it was bound to get.  
It had been back and forth from the beginning, Shawn managing to escape the cage through a fault in the door, but Undertaker hadn't been far behind him.

You had let a small smile slip when Shawn's head begun to bleed.  
But that didn't last long, the low blow your fiancé received shortly after not making you particularly happy.  
You hadn't moved from your spot by the announcers table.  
There was no need.  
Undertaker would handle it.

He had attempted to catch Shawn and stop him from getting on top of the cage, but a kick to the head had stopped that. And instead he looked to you.  
You had nodded, you knew the risks if he went up there, and so did he, you weren't about to stop him.  
Sure enough Undertaker got up there and began unloading on Shawn.  
He had given you a look you know all too well when Shawn began to run again.

Move.  
And move you did, well out of the way before Shawn crashed through the announcers table.  
You could see that Taker was beginning to suffer, Shawn had done some damage.  
But he was nowhere near as bad as the heart break kid.

Now it's almost over, and you can't be happier about that.  
"Make sure they lock it properly" Undertaker says as he moves past you.  
"Of course" you reply, following a little ways behind as both men re-enter the cell.

The ref produces a heavy duty chain from under the ring, wrapping it through the door and cell.  
"You're not going to let him slip out again are you?" You ask sternly.  
"No" he replies, the tremble in his voice evident to you.  
"Good." The lock clicks and the ref moves away, sliding into the ring.

He glances back at you and you shoot him a deadly look, a look that says don't mess up again.  
You're certain he won't. 

Undertaker grabs a steel chair from under the ring.  
He's going to give Shawn what he deserves.  
Vengeance for him being hit in the face multiple times.

You hear the impact and can't help but grimace a little.  
Sure Shawn brought all of this on himself but he is going to be feeling that for some time.

This is the end of Shawn Michael's for now.  
Undertaker drawing his thumb over his neck.  
You grin, nothing can stop him now.  
This is finally the end.

Darkness.  
Silence.  
Then, an unfamiliar tune.

"Shit" you turn, the loud noise catching you off guard. 

Red light.  
A masked face.  
Could it be?

No.   
It couldn't.  
He was killed, there's been no doubt about that.

He's as tall as Undertaker, and Paul Bearer follows behind him.  
But it can't be.

You stand in front of the door to the steel cage, there's no chance if it is that he's getting though.   
He draws closer and closer, looking right over your head and into the cell.

Until of course he stops. Right in front of you.  
"Don't" you warn.  
He looks you up and down.  
Tilting his head to the side.

You know what he's doing. He's assessing whether or not you're a threat.  
He takes one step closer, towering over you with ease.  
You refuse to budge, you know Undertaker is already suffering. He doesn't need this.

"Just get her out of the way" Paul demands. Kane is quick to obey, pushing you hard off to one side before ripping the door straight off of its hinges and storming into the cell.  
"You can't protect him from Kane, Y/n" Paul begins, "I know what you're capable of, but Kane will easily overpower you. And I wouldn't bother trying to get into his head." he follows Kane into the cell, leaving you still in a daze.

An official races down to you, checking if you're okay, but you ignore him.  
It's not you they should be worrying about.

By the time he's off of your case it's too late.  
Undertaker lies on the mat, Shawn's arm over him.  
You pull yourself up using the steel to support you, finding your way into the cell as quickly as possible.   
The bell has rung, Shawn has won, but that isn't your concern. 

You roll under the bottom rope, crawling over to your fiancé.  
You take his hand, kneeling by his side.  
The ring shakes, Triple H and Chyna come to help Shawn.  
You don't look up at them, you don't even think about them.

"Come on" you say softly, "wake up, lets go" Undertaker ever so slightly furrows his eyebrows, but doesn't move anymore than that. "I know you're hurting but you won't get any better laid here"   
He lets out a long yet silent breath, moving his head ever so slightly.

You stand, albeit not very quickly, exiting the ring and standing where the door to the cell now lies.  
You figure they took it off before removing the steel structure from the ring.

"I'm ready" he rolls onto his side, then his front, crawling over to the ropes.   
Once under them he sits up, and you beckon him forward.  
He stands slowly, arm over your shoulder, using you as a support. 

The sinking feeling in your stomach tells you this is going to be a long road.  
That Kane isn't finished with his brother yet.  
You at least hope Undertaker gets the time to heal before being attacked again.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been over a month since both the Undertaker and you have stepped foot in a WWF arena.  
The last appearance was Badd Blood.

Every week the both of you have watched as Kane has come out and attacked.  
Every week without fail.  
The pair of you have only been seen once, on the titantron when Undertaker made his intentions clear.   
He will not fight his own flesh and blood.

It has been hell for the two of you since, every week a new victim, every week Paul's hideous voice, but you're back now.   
"If he comes out you stay back. I don't need you to sustain any more injuries" you sigh, but nod at Undertaker's request.   
Although you only ended up with a mild concussion and a couple of bruises after Badd Blood you don't want to end up.. any worse.

"And if he comes towards me?" You ask.  
"Run. You're smaller than him, faster and more agile. Remember everything you've been taught up to this point and if you can't run.. well. I hope it won't get to that" you nod.  
The question 'and what if that doesn't work' briefly crosses your mind, but you don't say it.  
You trust it won't get that far.

"Let's go" you follow behind him until you reach the gorilla, at that point it's your turn to lead.  
When given the signal you walk out, to darkness that comforts you.  
This is your darkness, Undertaker's darkness. Not Kane's. 

Suddenly doused in purple you find your fiancé at your side.   
The two of you share a moment, simply enjoying the crowds reaction before you take the leading step towards the ring.

You walk through the fog to take your usual position on the apron, unlike the last match he had where you remained off to the side out of the cell.  
The lights aren't raised in their usual manner, this time quick, unexpected.   
It catches most people off guard.

He hands you his jacket, "don't wait for me if he comes" his words are quiet, but you hear them crystal clear.  
You go carefully down the steel stairs and stand by them, watching the ramp as the match gets underway.  
You feel the ring shake, and turn just to see what happened.  
But the lights have cut.

Undertaker's words echo in your head but you find yourself unable to move.  
You turn, the tune that has been haunting you for a month starting to play.

Instead of running you find yourself entering the ring to stand beside Undertaker.   
Something tells you that is the right thing to do.  
Sure enough Kane stops at the edge of the stage, Paul standing just behind, almost as if he were scared.

"Deadman" Paul beings, "yes you zombie. It would be so easy right now for Kane to walk down this ramp and send you to your eternal damnation! But that's not what he wants. He wants you to suffer!"  
You hold back rolling your eyes, you know for sure you didn't miss Paul in the time you were away.

"He wants you to suffer, just like he did for twenty long years for the sin you committed!" The tension rises with every word that comes out of the fat-mans mouth.   
"Undertaker. You must face your little brother, one on one" Paul's eyes fall on you "with no interference. No excuses, so Kane can prove to all your leeches of the night that he is superior!"

Your arm shoots out, a warning to your fiancé that he shouldn't go down there no matter how much anger he feels.  
"Oh yes!" Paul continues, "and all of that, Undertaker, will be on your head."  
"Paul. You need to shut up before I come up that ramp and rip your throat out" his voice is low, the anger evident now to more than just you.  
Your suspicions about Paul reveal themselves to be true as he moves to stand behind Kane, cowering away from only a few words.

"Now Kane, this ain't the place" he pauses, before pointing at Paul "and that bulbous figure that stands behind you is nothing more than an infectious disease" you nod, if anyone knows what Paul is it's Undertaker.   
"And it's obvious that's he's poisoned your mind. Somewhere behind that mask of evil is my little brother, and we both know there is something good left in you" you nod again. "So don't come at me as an enemy, come at me as my brother."

Kane has his problems, has his past memories haunting him. But unless Paul has snuffed it completely out there is still a spark in him of happiness, of something good. All it needs is something to catch on to.

"Stand beside me, beside us, because there's one thing. There's on thing that will never happen. I will never fight you"  
"You're just like him Kane" you speak softly "you're flesh and blood, his flesh and blood."  
"That's right, and I will not, tonight, or any other night fight you. And if I have to destroy everybody in the World Wrestling Federation. So be it."

You beckon for the microphone once more "oh and Paul? You will pay for what you're doing."   
With that Undertaker drops the microphone.   
And Paul, once again, opens his mouth.

"Well then Deadman all the agony we cause and all the souls that we destroy will be your fault. And for that you'll pay in the fires of hell!"  
With that Kane raises his arms, fire exploding from the ring posts as he slams them back to his sides.  
Undertaker stares after his brother, only turning to you once both Kane and Paul have disappeared from the stage.

"I'm worried for him. He has no problem going through everyone to get to me" You can plainly see the sadness in his eyes, the guilt and the pain Undertaker feels.  
"Don't put this on yourself. This is Paul's doing. I know there is good in Kane somewhere. We just have to find it. Give him time"   
Your word's don't seem to make him any less troubled.

"We don't have time. Kane will stop at nothing, especially with Paul to fuel him. The last thing I want is for you to get caught up in this" so that's his main trouble. You.   
x"I won't, remember. I'm smaller than Kane, faster and more agile. If you worry about me you won't think about yourself. Now, lets get out of here"   
You can't help but think of all the ways this could go wrong.

You don't know Kane, his thoughts. He's yet to be without Paul, yet to call the shots on his own.  
You hope for yourself, but more so your fiancé that Kane can see the light at the end of the tunnel.   
And you hope he reaches it soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"No no no. There is no chance I'm letting you go down there by yourself, again"  
Undertaker frowns at your words.  
"I know you want to be down there, but Kane is dangerous." He states.

"Yes I'm fully aware he's dangerous, but you're being reckless. You locked me in the hotel room at In Your House, and left. And what happened?"  
"Kane came out and people got hurt" he replies. You cross your arms. 

You will get your way and go down there if it's the last thing you do.   
"Exactly. That is why you're not going down there alone. If Kane gets Paul, you get me. End of" he sighs.

"Have you always been this stubborn?" He asks, frowning in your direction.   
"Yes. Now come on. We've got to get out there, do we not?" He shrugs.

Tonight you go first, not willing to fall victim to another one of his tricks.  
Last time he went first you ended up watching Kane smack him in the face from a tiny hotel tv.  
You know he doesn't want you out there, but you can handle yourself.   
If Kane goes to attack you then you'll run. If not, you stay by Undertaker's side.

You make your entrance, Taker not far behind.  
He does his now familliar, quite sudden, raising of the lights.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Undertaker and Y/n!" Michael Cole announces.

Underaker drops the rope for you, allowing you to enter the ring before he gets in himself.

"Undertaker, the match has been signed" Michael states, "January 18th 1998, San Jose, California. The Royal Rumble. You will meet the Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels for the WWF Championship. But, there is one stipulation. It will be a Casket Match" 

"I've fought Shawn Michaels on two occasions, and nothing has really been settled but one issue. I can beat Shawn Michaels at will." You nod, but your mind flicks back to Badd Blood, where he had Shawn all but pinned.  
It was Kane that was the cause for the loss that night.

"Now you see Shawn, when you won the World Wrestling Federation title you thought you had the world in your hand. But what comes with the title is the number one contender, so what it means is you have to look into the eyes of the reaper. And you know when you look into the eyes of the reaper, one on one, you can't beat me."

"However Undertaker" Michael interrupts "it will be in a casket match"

"Well, Michael" he looks at you, holding the microphone closer to your face, "if you look at Undertaker's history with Casket matches, it's legendary. In all the history of The Undertaker he has only lost one casket match. Even then, it took ten of the World Wrestling Federation's top talent to put him in that casket" you look dead straight into the camera.  
"Now I don't know about you but when I count up the members of Degeneration X I don't see ten people. And frankly, Shawn, I don't think you have ten friends to help"

Michael looks to Taker now.  
"What it all boils down to is at the Royal Rumble you better give your soul to the lord, because the rest of your scrawny ass will belong to me."   
The crowd cheers.  
"And when that night is over somebody is gonna rest in peace."

You sigh as the arena goes dark.  
Every time.  
You wonder when Kane is finally going to give up.

The two of you watch carefully as Kane appears with Paul in trail.   
This time they don't stop on the stage.  
They continue to the ring.

Undertaker pushes you behind him as Kane reaches for the top rope.  
"Leave" Undertaker passes you the microphone.  
"No. I'm not leaving. He won't touch me"

"You don't know that" Undertaker replies.   
"I don't care either. I know risks of being down here and I am willing to take them."   
"Fine. But at least stand back" with this request you oblige, taking a few steps back.

They stand, face to face, almost the same height.   
Brothers at war. Sort of.

"Well well well. What a beautiful family portrait this is!" You scowl at Paul's words. "A happy holiday portrait, the only thing missing, Undertaker, is your parents. Your parents that you murdered!!" Paul screams.  
The tension grows between the brothers, Undertaker obviously not amused with what Paul is saying.

"Right here in front of you is your brother. The brother that you sat under the Christmas tree with, and opened presents and watched the train go round, remember! He suffered for twenty years and it's all your fault!"

"That's enough Paul, enough of your vile words" you step forwards.

"Oh and I almost forgot, your fiancé Undertaker. Wouldn't your parents be so proud? If only they could have been here"   
Undertaker's arm stops you from lunging at Paul, as yours had stopped him last week.  
How dare he say such things.

Paul steps behind Kane regarless, using him as a shield.  
"All the agony of those WWF superstars and what they are going through right now is all your fault! The list is growing day by day."

"That's on you Paul" you reply, he shoots you a glare.

"You keep your mouth shut while I'm talking." He returns his attention to Undertaker once more "I'm gonna give you one more chance, deadman. One more chance! One more chance to step up to the plate. One more chance to be a man, for all your leeches of the night."

With that Kane swings, hitting Taker hard in the face.   
Undertaker doesn't seem phased, turning to face his brother once more. 

Kane reaches back again, swinging to hit.  
But this time it doesn't connect. Undertaker blocking the attack.   
They stare into each others eyes, a breath apart, Undertaker lowering Kane's arm.

Undertaker shakes his head, taking your hand and pulling you with him out of the ring.

Kane's pyros go off as you get to the stage. Undertaker turns to look once more at his brother.   
Paul yells at the two of you, trying to make Undertaker snap, but he just stares.  
You say nothing, simply tugging his hand. He understands, and leaves with you.

Out of sight of the World Wrestling Federation, out of Paul's sight, out of the sight of Kane. 


	4. Chapter 4

Last week had been hard on Undertaker.   
Both of you had suffered, but him more so.

Paul had distracted Taker mid match, allowing The Rock, as he was now going by, and the Nation of Domination to use some foul play to get him down.  
You hadn't interfered, there was too many of them.

But when Kane came down you got in that ring and you stood by The Undertaker's side.

Which now seems like you maybe should have thought about it more. You wouldn't run into a ring with multiple guys, but you would run into one with Kane.  
Who has punched his way through multiple teams.

And for standing up to Kane you both paid the price.

Paul's words had broken though Undertaker's barrier. Paul, once again was nasty bringing up Taker's parents again, disrespecting you. Again.  
And Taker had had enough.  
Within a second he had stepped forward had Paul by the collar, readying for a punch. To teach Paul a lesson.

Kane hadn't liked that.   
And he had made it known to you, Undertaker and the entire World Wrestling Federation that he was not okay with Paul being targeted.

Kane had shown the WWF what he is capable of, punch after punch, kick after kick.   
He had been relentless.  
He hadn't stopped until Undertaker was reduced to nothing, slumped over agaisnt the turnbuckle, still refusing to fight. 

It was then Kane had turned his attention to you.

Kane had been too focused on Undertaker to realise what was happening behind him.  
You hadn't thought much about it, but Paul had opened his mouth and you had seized the moment, deciding Paul needed to feel at least some of the pain he was infliciting on both of the brothers.  
And you weren't going to stop.

That was until Kane spun you around, picked you up by the throat and delivered a brutal chokeslam.  
There was no remorse as he lifted you in the air, and none as you landed hard on the canvas below, stunned.  
It was a miracle you were in one piece.

Nothing had gone to plan last week, both of you barely made it out.  
Kane's attack had certainly taken its toll, both of you in pain for a few days, which hopefully Paul felt as well.

As for Undertaker's mental state he had not acknowledged it, and although you would have liked to known the one time you did ask the look he gave was enough to tell you that although he's wearing thin. Despite that there was still hope in his eyes.

It had been oddly quiet as you came in tonight.   
The air had been still and cold, and you couldn't help but wonder when you came in if it was all over.

But as the night has progressed things have heated up.  
Too many sick of Kane running around, ruining matches and everyone's day.

Tension fills the air, especially when you're in the presence of other superstars.  
With Kane following Undertaker around no one wants to be in the same room as him, or you apparently.

"If you're coming, which I have no doubt you will, do not get in that ring. You're still healing" Undertaker gives you a stern look, and you shrug.  
That's fair enough.  
"Fine, but only this once" a smile passes through his facade and he pulls you to his side.

"That's what I like to hear" you smile back up at him, less worried than you had been about him being able to cope with Kane this week.

The more positive moment doesn't last long, Undertaker pulling you towards the curtain.   
"Time to go" he says, and for some reason you go, despite being just a little confused, doing the entrance as per usual.

The only difference being you don't climb the stairs, you don't stand on the apron.  
You stand on the floor well away from the ring.  
It's like Undertaker said, you're still healing, even if it is only a few bruises.

Besides, you can see quite the collection of WWF superstars in the ring, Kane among them. Eight of them are in there in total and that's not a fight you feel like getting in on. 

Once again the brothers stand face to face.   
Kane and Undertaker.

The guys around them telling Taker to fight.  
And fight he does.   
Except he fights alongside Kane, instead of going against him.

It's quite the shock to you, he hasn't mentioned this sudden formation of a team with Kane.  
But you trust his judgement. If this is how the situation is to be approached from now on then that's that.

Once the ring is clear they stare at each other once more, although not for long.  
Undertaker is quick to leave, beckoning you to follow suit.

As you follow him up the ramp you catch sight of the look on Paul's face.  
Shock.  
His plan last week backfired.  
And now he has to come up with a new one.

"Can I ask what part of you decided to do that, and why?" You ask once out of sight, not only of the ring but also of people that could possibly listen in.  
Undertaker turns to you, the hint of a smile on his features. 

"If I can't get Kane to listen through my words, then I'll just have to show him, right? I'm here to help, not to fight." you nod. "I need to show him that I'm on his side. He needs more than just words."

"Words don't mean anything to Kane. Not after tonight anyway" you state.  
Kane has a lot going on, but Undertaker is hopefully beginning to get through to him.

"Exactly" Undertaker replies, "Kane doesn't seem to know who's right and who's wrong. All he knows is trusting Paul's words. Hopefully we can keep it that way until he figures things out Paul himself" Undertaker's voice is full of hope, and also of longing. Twenty years thinking he had lost his brother, and for Kane to come back and not show anything other than hate towards Undertaker.

You can't imagine the pain.  
But hopefully with this approach Kane will begin to understand.

"Good idea. Pictures are worth everything as Paul said"  
"Exactly, have I ever been wrong?" He asks, happy that you're following along and at the same pace as him.  
"Yes" you chuckle. Undertaker scowls.

"Alright that one I'll give you. Either way, I think he'll understand if I show him"  
"You know, I think this time you just might be right"


	5. Chapter 5

The day had been quiet. Comfortable.   
Kane went missing two weeks ago, Paul had begged for him to come back but so far there has been nothing.  
No word from Kane, no signal. Nothing. 

No one knows where he has gone, but one thing is for certain.  
Everything has been less stressful without the fear of being attacked.

Tonight you had opted to stay back, tonight was his match. His to do alone.  
And to ensure no one used you as leverage you decided to stay back.

Undertaker's match has been well underway for some time now, both men tired, as they were last time they met, but once again Taker is the best of the two.  
He has sustained fewer injuries, again.  
And this time, with no Kane and no interference from Degeneration X you trust there he will have no problems ending it here and now.

You lean forward, your fiancé dragging his thumb across his neck, signalling the end to the Casket Match, and the end to Shawn Michaels reign as champion.

He drags Shawn to his feet and you grin, you know what happens next.   
The tombstone hits, Shawn laid out in the casket.  
You get up from your seat, running out to the ring to congratulate Undertaker on his win.

Except that isn't what you find at all.  
Your excited run turns into one of worry as you sprint to the ring.  
You slide under Triple H's arm and into the squared circle, attempting to get any of the six men off of your fiancé. 

Your back hitting the turnbuckle is enough for you to know you're not going to be enough to stop them.

Still you stand, ready to try again. You won't give up, not now.  
The lights go black and the crowds cheer deafens you.

At the top of the ramp Kane appears, but you have your doubts of his intentions.  
But you don't have enough time to think about that, as Kane is already in the ring.

He pays no notice to you, making quick work of the six men in the ring, none of them able to even make Kane stumble.  
Once they're all out of the ring he stops. And turns.  
You freeze, eyes locked with Kane's. In them you see only hatred, hatred and pain.

He then slowly moves so he's facing his brother, who has risen to his feet.  
Kane raises his arms, as he did the first time they met, and drops them suddenly. But no pyrotechnics go off.

By the time you realise Kane's true intentions it's too late, the beatdown having already begun.  
"Stop!" You shout, "You're brothers for crying out loud" but your cries fall on deaf ears.

Kane grabs the Undertaker by the throat, chokeslamming him into the casket.

You rush to get out of the ring, locks being placed on the casket containing your fiancé.   
"What are you doing??!" You exclaim, grabbing Kane's arm in a desperate attempt to gain his attention.

He may as well have picked you up and thrown you with the sheer amount of force you hit the floor with, but you don't stay down.

The adrenaline pumps through your veins, no pain is present as you run after Kane and Paul.  
"Stop this Paul" you demand as you catch up. 

"This wasn't my idea" he responds.  
"I.. I don't care! Make it stop. Make Kane stop"   
"No" you want to punch him in the face, but refrain from doing so.  
You've seen, and felt, the damage Kane can do.

And sure enough he comes back into view, with an axe and a large can filled with some form of fluid.  
He doesn't pay any mind to anything, only starting to smash the lid of the casket open.

"Kane!" You call "stop this madness! Please" still he pays you no mind. "He's your brother! Come on"   
He ignores you some more, climbing atop the wooden box and proceeding to ruin it, the hole in the top only getting bigger.

With one hard blow the axe gets stuck, Kane giving up with it altogether and jumping down.  
This is your chance.

You stand in front of him, finally gaining some form of attention.  
"Kane please" you beg "I'm asking you as your future sister-in-law, please stop" 

For a second it seems you have gotten through to him, his shoulders relaxing for a split second.  
But Kane just pushes you to a side, taking the large bottle of fluid from Paul's hands.

You know in an instant what it is, from the smell alone.  
Gasoline.  
Kane's going to burn Undertaker alive. 

"No!" You scream, turning to Paul.  
You don't continue what you were going to say, instead snatching the matchbox from his hand and taking off towards the ring.

You realise quickly you ran in the wrong direction, a single glance behind you confirming that Kane is, in fact, catching up. And fast.

You find yourself backed into a corner and panic, diving into the ring.  
"I won't let you!" You yell. Kane tilts his head to the side, as if questioning your actions.

"You may not know how to love your brother, Kane, but I damn well do. And I'm not going to give you these matches" your voice is low, Kane drawing ever closer.

He moves slowly, but each step is taken with purpose, pushing you further and further towards the corner of the ring.  
The one place he can catch you. 

"You can still stop, and all of this can be put behind us. We can be happy. Together."   
With Kane's next step you lunge forward, going right under his arms and making a break for the ropes.

Once out of the ring you sigh in relief, starting the trip up toward the exit.

Your steps are quick, and you close your eyes.  
You're free now, if you run Kane can't catch you.

It's Paul's voice that catches you off gaurd, "You've made this a lot more difficult than it had to be, Y/n. And for what? A man that will soon get what he deserves?"

You stop.  
Something is wrong.   
You hug the box of matches into your chest.  
"It's not possible" 

You open your eyes, the man who was just behind you now stood right in front of you.  
You look up, making eye contact once more.  
A desperate plea for Kane to listen to you.

But it doesn't work.

From seemingly out of nowhere he pulls out a match, reaching forward to grab the box.  
You spin. Sure Kane doesn't get the matchbox, but instead he gets you.

He lifts you up with ease, by an arm around your waist, and carries you up to the casket. Even with you throwing a fit in his arms.

You try your best to conceal the box but Paul manages to snatch it from your grip.  
He pulls out a clump of matches stuck together from the inside, lighting them all in one go.

He holds the bunch out to Kane, who flicks his single match who knows where, taking the bunch.

The flame comes dangerously close to your face, Kane taunting you.  
This doesn't last long, apparently he's waited long enough, throwing the bunch onto the casket.

"Undertaker!" You try to lunge forward, but Kane's grip on your waist stops you. "How could you?" You ask, but no answer comes from Kane. "That's your brother in there, any chance you had of reconciliation is gone. Any chance you have of peace of mind. Also gone! Burnt!" You're silenced as Kane's gloved hand covers your mouth.

You try to pry it off but it doesn't budge.  
Eventually you stop, the reality that your fiancé has just been burnt alive in a casket by his brother sinking in.

You close your eyes, a single tear rolling down your cheek.  
At this moment you make a vow.  
The vow that got stolen from you.

The vow that no matter what, no matter how much you have to put at risk, no matter how long it takes, you will get your revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

How dare he.  
How dare Paul go out there and disrespect Taker.  
How dare he go out there and talk about a man who just died. 

He got lucky last night, real lucky Kane had been there to defend him.  
To stop you from burying him.

Because if Kane hadn't have been there last night, Paul Bearer wouldn't be standing in the ring.  
He would be where he deserves to be.  
In hell.

Somehow you have managed to escape their watch, it's been almost an hour and a half.  
You know Kane's been looking for you.

Twice you've almost been caught.  
Although you managed to sneak to your current hiding spot just before people were let in.

You sigh, you're certainly not comfortable.   
You're still sore from last night, you had seen the replay.  
And as it turns out Kane actually had just straight up thrown you.

"And I brought down the three locks. One by one Kane and I locked the Undertaker in his casket! And of course Y/n tried to intervene. But she never was going to stop Kane" You scowl.

First he handles last night with irreverence. Second he slanders Undertaker's name and career.  
Now he dares to bring you into it.  
Oh how you can't wait to jump out.

You know Kane isn't with Paul.  
You just have a endure things a little longer. That's all.  
Then you can do what you've been planning.  
Then you can give Paul what he deserves.

"Then we rolled him down the aisle, where everyone could see. Kane got the axe and started chopping! You could see the splinters flying. I saw a little girl, sitting over on the side, she was crying Momma Momma! The Undertaker! What are they doing?!" Paul's demeanour changes in a second "What were we doing?!" He shouts "What were we doing when Kane took that four gallon gas can and poured the liquid all over the Undertaker's casket?!"

You hear the pause.

"Again, Y/n tried to play hero. Tried to get in the way. She snatched the matchbox from my hand and she ran" his laugh haunts you.  
His laugh was the reason you didn't sleep.   
His laugh that echoes around you in the small space under the ring.

"But she didn't get far before Kane caught up. And finally, I reached into my pocket, pulled out the matches missing from the box, all it took was one match. I handed it to Kane and there it was! Towering inferno! It felt so good."  
Again Paul stops, and you wish he wouldn't.   
The sooner he gets on with his little speech the sooner you can start raising hell.

"So what now? The big plan that Paul Bearer concocted over the past six months has now come to pass. Undertaker is gone and never to return"

You roll out from under the ring and climb up onto the mat.  
Paul looks surprised to see you, and even more suprised at the kick you deliver to his side.  
He falls into the ropes and you ready yourself.  
This is revenge.

The light cut and everything goes black.  
And a familiar theme song begins to play.

You turn in shock towards the stage, the broken and charred casker being wheeled down to the ring by a handful of druids.

A hint of hope flickers in your mind, perhaps Undertaker is okay.  
Maybe he got out or at least protect himself from the flames.

The lid pushes open and you jump backwards.  
The spark of hope instantly being crushed.

It's not the Undertaker at all.  
It's Kane.

Paul begins to laugh as Kane steps over the top rope, and you back away, shaking your head.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the last surviving blood relative of The Undertaker's family, Kane!"

You lean against the ropes, and every emotion you have felt since you watched your loved one burn alive comes crashing down on you at once.  
You're overwhelmed for only a moment before you stand.

"This is all the fault of Paul Bearer" you say to yourself.   
You allow all of the anger to bubble up, and as Paul moves to exit the ring you run.

The arena falls silent as you rise to your feet and time stops.  
You look around to see faces filled with shock. People mid action.

You roll your shoulder as you look down and it dawns on you the gravity of the moment.  
You realise what you have done.

For the first time since his debut Kane has been knocked down.  
Panic sets in and time resumes, Kane sitting up.  
Without thinking you run, sliding under the ropes and up the ramp.

The cheer of every person in the arena gives you the adrenaline to run, to leave before Kane figures out what just happened.  
Before either man in the ring realises you are the one that delivered the spear that knocked a seeminly unstoppable force off of his feet. 

And you run, out of the view of the cameras.  
Out of the view of the superstars.   
You find a relatively small, dark and unused room. Here is where you'll stay until it's safe to leave.

45 minutes of hiding later and your late fiancé's music kicks up again.  
You pay no mind to it.  
You don't need another practical joke to make things worse.

"He's there he's there!!" A voice yells in the hall.  
"No he's not" you whisper, "I would know. I watched him die.." 

Sure enough moments later the Degeneration X theme starts up.  
You were right.  
It was another practical joke.

From now on you have to trust yourself.   
You have to trust your gut.  
It's you alone, no Undertaker to help you.  
Also no Undertaker to stop you.

And if people think it's a joke.  
If people think they can make a joke out of Undertaker's death.

Well.  
They won't know how wrong they are until you show them.

For now they can laugh.  
But tonight you have proved what you're capable of.  
You've proved to anyone who doubted your abilties that you're not just someone to stand by The Undertaker and look pretty.

You'll take a few weeks, find your feet. Learn a few things.  
Make sure everyone knows your name.

You're going to put in the work and ensure that from now on no one makes this out a be a joke.  
Especially Paul Bearer. 


	7. Chapter 7

You have spent the last couple weeks hiding in the shadows.  
The darkness has been your only comfort.

Over time your grief has turned into anger.   
You've spent time training.  
Becoming just that little bit more than what you were.

You've spoken to very few people.  
That's mainly because not many have ventured into the shadows.  
And most of those that have, well. They've been avoiding you.

It's been lonely.  
The one person you have spoken to being Mankind.

He has taught you a few things, helped you improve here and there.   
Which you're thankful for.  
And you're thankful he hasn't told Kane where you've been each week in the arena.

But then again, he fought for The Undertaker when Kane first appeared, so you knew he wouldn't be one to betray you like that.

You've been keeping tabs on Kane and Paul, and tonights the night you confront them.  
Tonight's the night you show your face in the ring.

It's a game of waiting.  
And you've waited all night for this.

You listen as the music runs through. As the pyrotechnics go off.  
You roll your shoulders and ready yourself for what you're about to do.

"It was a shock all around the world when Mike Tyson joined Degeneration X tonight. But oh Steve Austin, what a shock it's going to be in the morning when you wake up laying side by side next to the Undertaker in the pits of hell" 

Stone Cold's theme starts and you curse.  
That's one chance gone.  
But you'll go at the next one.  
You wait, but Steve's voice never comes.

When the crowd begins to chant "Austin" you know something is wrong. But still you wait.

It's minutes before you hear Steve's voice, and he's not on stage.  
You hear him a mile off, cursing Degeneration X, throwing things.  
And you step out.

"Steve. They're gone" you state.  
"I don't give a rats ass if they're gone" Steve yells, picking up a chair and throwing it down the hall.

"Here" you hand him the small amount of cash you have on you "go get a beer. Calm down and find them next week"  
Steve huffs, and takes the money.  
You know he'll listen, after he destroys a few more things.

"Under the circumstances there is something I would like to do, and Kane I need your help for a moment" Paul's voice drags you back to your reason for being here.  
"Would you please bring up the bell?"

You scowl and run now, snatching a microphone as you do so.  
You run through the curtain and for the first time in weeks you step into the light.

You're blinded, deafened by the crowds cheer, and yet you push on.

"Paul" your voice echoes above. "This is where it ends. This is where you stop gloating about murder. For weeks I have stayed silent. Hidden away from you, from Kane. But I will stay silent no longer!" The crowd roars.  
"I know what you're going to do Paul. If you even dare I will come down there and I will-"

"You'll what? Try and attack me? You may have caught Kane off gaurd last time but it won't happen again!" He screeches.

"Paul. So closed minded. This is your warning" your voice is low and deadly, but it falls on deaf ears.

"This is long, long overdue. This is one thing I forgot weeks and weeks ago. I believe that we should pay respects to the Undertaker"  
So he wants a fight.  
"I would like for you to toll the bell ten times in memory of The Undertaker"

You take in a deep breath, he has no right, no place to even suggest such a thing.  
You feel the same anger from the last time you were in the presence of Paul and Kane beginning to surface, and you feel yourself begin the journey to the ring.

With each toll you grow nearer.   
With each toll you gain speed. 

"And now little man, I think you should ring it one more time for you. Get him Kane!" You slide into the ring and get on your feet in an instant.

Before Kane can touch the timekeeper you grab his arm, pulling with every ounce of force you can muster, spinning him to face you.

"Me and you" you stare past the mask, a deadly look in your eye.   
"You wanted a fight with Undertaker. Well he's dead. So fight me."

Kane just stares, even when you begin to walk backwards and climb the turnbuckle.  
"Fight me!" You yell, tossing the microphone to the side.

When he doesn't move you jump, landing the dropkick to his chest.   
He takes a step back but that's it.

"You won't fight me. Why? Are you scared Kane? Is this how you felt when your house burned to the ground? Is this how you felt when I speared you? Because let me tell you this Kane. I have spent every day since the Royal Rumble in pain, grieving. Because like you I watched everything I loved burn, and there was not a damn thing I could do about it."  
You slap him, and yet he still stares down at you.

"Come on Kane. You haven't hesitated before. Why now? You may very well be the last blood relative of Taker, but I'm the only one that had a connection with him. So bring it" you beckon him forward, and he takes a step towards you. "Undertaker wouldn't fight you. But I will" 

The first thing you notice is the darkness.  
The second thing the fact you're no longer on your feet.  
The third thing is the searing pain in the left side of your face.

And then you hear a bell.  
Not the timekeepers bell. 

A familiar bell.

"He's gone, don't worry" Paul says, you can see in the deep purple light that Kane is by him now.

The bell tolls again.   
"I promise you, he's not here" Despite Paul's words Kane begins to look worried.

You laugh and Kane grabs your arm, pulling you up onto your feet and over to him, almost a shield.

"That's enough of that damn music JR" Paul tries. "It's not him"  
The bell tolls again, and tolls loud. 

Kane drags you to the ropes, and now you see the casket on the stage.

A sudden flash of lightning hits the casket, each side falling to reveal a man murdered weeks ago.  
Kane's grip on your arm tightens as the deadman suddenly sits up, revealing to you and everyone watching that he is very. much. alive.  
He stands, glaring at the man behind you.

"Welcome to hell, I'm the demon that will lead you to eternal damnation" you go to run to him, only remembering Kane has a hold of your arm when it almost rips out of its socket.

"Kane, you've dissapointed me. Is that the best effort you could put together at the Royal Rumble? Did you think that could destroy me?"  
Kane's breathing is heavy behind you, and Paul's sounds to have just about stopped  
"Don't you know that you can not destroy that that does not wish to perish?"

His gaze turns to his ex-manager.

"And you Paul, you had the audacity to come out here week after week and claim responsibility for my disappearance. The fact to the matter is all those times that I return to the world of darkness it's of my own accord. It's a time for spiritual healing. It's a time for the truth, and I know the truth. And I know Y/n knows the truth"

You let out a shaky breath, for now you know he knows as well.  
You had overheard Paul talking to himself three weeks ago, and yet you didn't say anything.

"I watched everything. I watched how you treated Y/n that night. I watched you try find her when she slipped through your grasp. I watched her put her life on the line to get vengence. But that's not all I did. In this trip what I was doing was soothing the souls of my parents because I had to explain to them why I would have to do what I will have to do." He stops, and the crowd cheers.  
"The one thing I promised never to do"

"You're not the Phenom anymore!" Paul's voice makes you cringe, such an intense change in pitch "I'm standing next to the real phenom!"  
"No Paul, you're standing next to Kane and yet another powerful being. The only one so far to knock Kane on his ass"

You smile, he watched you do that.  
He watched you to be the first to take Kane down.  
Kane lets go of your arm and you scramble out of the ring.

"This was brought on by you, Paul" you say before turning and beginning the ascent up the ramp.

Out of nowhere flames explode from the stage, right where Undertaker was.  
You watched him burn once, and he came back.  
You won't grieve again.

Sure enough flames die down and there he still stands.  
"I have walked straight through the fires of hell to face you Kane. And when you look into the eyes of your older brother you will understand why I am the most feared entity in the World Wrestling Federation. You will understand why I chose Y/n. You will understand why I am the reaper of wayward souls. And you will understand why I am the Lord of Darkness."

He pauses, looking around, thousands cheering for him.

"Kane there is one thing I want you to think about between now and Wrestlemania 14, March 29th. I want you to remember when we were small children and we would begin to fight, Mother and Father were always there to pull me off of you. Well this time there won't be anyone there to save you. May the hounds of hell eat your rotting soul, and you will Rest In Peace"

You stand before Undertaker now, his arm extended to you.   
You reach out, and just as your hand touches his..

Darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

For the first time in weeks you entered the building at a normal time.  
For the first time in weeks you walk in the light.  
For the first time in weeks you don't have to worry about.. anything. 

Because you're here with him.  
With Undertaker.  
Your fiancé, who you thought you had lost.

And for the past week everything has been good.  
You've not felt guilt, anger, sorrow.   
You've felt none of it.

The bruises on your arm had faded within days, but they were a reminder of what had happened.  
You were surprised when you woke up with deep purple bruises on your arm that you hadn't felt the pain.  
But you suppose you had been blind to it, your focus on one man, and one man alone.

For a while everything had been perfect.   
And then you remembered.   
You have to deal with WrestleMania before any of this is settled.

The show is on the TV in the small room you have been given, hidden away from the main part of the arena. It's located under the floor, just in case you need to make a surprise appearance.

The first half an hour has been ignored by the both of you, but once you hear the word "Kane" it has your full attention.

"Alright Paul Bearer, you've asked me to come back into Kane's locker room and I want you to first of all assure me that I'm going to be safe" Jerry says.

"I told you not to worry so don't worry" Paul says. You doubt Jerry is safe. One slip up and that's it.  
"Last week The Undertaker reappears after you tell the world-"

"I don't want to talk about the Undertaker" Paul says, completely interrupting the question. "I want to talk about Vader. I want to talk about how my Kane picked up that 450 pound man and drove his head into the mat. I want to talk about how my Kane picked up that little wrench and cracked him across the skull, busting his eye open. Oh yes. Take that off. Look at that eye! All black and blue and bloodshot. He might not be able to see out of it again"

Paul sounds.. proud, but there's something else behind his voice, and you just can't quite pick out what it is.  
"Alright. I'll give you guys credit, you did a number on Vader, but you'd also told the world we'd seen the last of The Undertaker, and what about Y/n?" One of the wooden doors to the storage under the bench opens and closes by itself.

Both men look startled for a second, but Jerry continues.  
"She got in that ring, delivered a dropkick to Kane and demanded Kane fight her then an there." It opens and closes again.  
"Stop doing that" Paul demands.

"It wasn't me" Jerry replies, "what about the two of them just disappearing into the darkness Paul?" He asks.

"I don't-" suddenly all the doors begin to open and close of their own accord, and to your surprise it's Paul that scrambles for the door first. Jerry Lawler not far behind.   
Kane just stares, tilting his head to the side, and then the camera cuts.

"Paul's scared" you state.   
"I know" Undertaker's voice comes from behind you. "There's no reason I shouldn't scare him some more" you turn your head to look at him and smile.  
"Oh I never said there wasn't."

"If there's one thing I learned from you it's that you have to do more than look intimidating and say intimidating things. Do you remember?"  
"How could I forget. Our first meeting"

_It had been a strange few weeks for you, you were quite new to the WWF, still finding your feet, and you had been pushed to the curtain.  
You had been hired to deliver a message to the Undertaker._

_Sure enough you had stood there, in the centre of the ring for the first time. He had come out, in all black, Paul by his side._

__

_He had stood inches away from you, eyes piercing into your soul.  
You had delievered the message flawlessly, and in that moment he had asked you a question. Only a question you could hear._

____

_"You've come down here and delivered me a message that you knew I wouldn't like. How is it you're not afraid?"_

_____ _

_And you had told him straight. "Because without getting into my head you are nothing but a man in an outfit. Anyone can do that. But not everyone has the ability to play mind games" with that you had sidestepped him, and left the ring._

______ _ _

_He had been stunned.  
And he spent week after week trying to get into your head.  
Until finally you gave in and told him you'd help._

______ _ _

"You were fascinating, and you still are. You could have broken your shoulder the other week with that spear. But instead you are the one that, once again, showed me the way I should do things" he sits down beside you, placing his arm over your shoulders. 

______ _ _

"Perhaps you should let me take the reigns in ring more often" you chuckle.  
He raises an eyebrow but says nothing. 

______ _ _

You sit together in silence waiting the show out just to make sure Kane and Paul don't show up again.  
But to your dismay they do.

______ _ _

"So Undertaker, you've decided to come back. Oh what a mistake you've made. I've had a week to think about it. And the more I think about it the hotter and hotter I get!" He shouts.

______ _ _

You attempt to read Kane but he's too stiff for you to get an idea  
Paul on the other hand, you know he's angry. Angry and scared.

______ _ _

"Can't you understand Deadman that we did you a favour by sending you back across into the dark side. You could have stayed on the dark side with your poor Mother and Father and rested in peace for eternity! But no. You had to come back. But that's fine with me Undertaker."

______ _ _

"Sure as hell doesn't seem like it" you mutter, 

______ _ _

"Kane has only just begun. He's like a fire on a stove. You turn the switch notch by notch and it gets hotter and hotter and hotter and hotter!! And it turns into an inferno! You've stepped back into an inferno Undertaker! It started with you refusing to fight, and then your fiancé only made things worse with that spear."

______ _ _

"It was well executed" Undertaker says.  
"Thank you, it means a lot" you reply, squeezing his hand.

______ _ _

"This is not a game. This is not a game at all! Not a game of hide and seek. Just you wait"  
The lights cut and the arena is shrouded in darkness. 

______ _ _

You open the trap door and climb out of it, Taker not far behind you.  
By the second bell toll both of you are in position in the ring, and the lights raise.

______ _ _

The crowd cheers, and Kane is the first to notice.  
Before he can move the lights cut again, Paul's screams at you and Taker, but it's too late.

______ _ _

You're gone.   
Again. 

______ _ _

"See! You think it's a game! It's not a damn game!" Paul screams. "At Wrestlemania Undertaker you'll stand in this ring, you'll look at your brother eye to eye! You'll wrestle him until you're finished and then you and your little fiancé will go back to the dark side and you'll never return!"

______ _ _

Undertaker laughs from behind you.  
"What's so funny?" You ask.  
"Only that this time they don't plan on sending me alone. Seems Paul finally learned that you're more than just a pretty face." 

______ _ _

You blush, "you could read it that way. Or you could read it as he simply thinks I'm too big of a threat to his.. plan?"

______ _ _

"You did prove to the world Kane can be stopped" Undertaker says.  
"Yeah well, at Wrestlemania that's going to be proven again. And if not, at least we get eternity with one another." You reply. 

______ _ _

"We already have eternity with one another, and once we're done with Wrestlemania, and have won, we can finally get around to the wedding we had to cancel once" 

______ _ _

"Is that so?" You stop, turning to look at him.   
Undertaker reaches forwards and takes both of your hands in his.  
"Yes it is. Paul ruined it once, and I will not let him do that again. And that is my vow to you"

______ _ _


	9. Chapter 9

This is the week. The week of Wrestlemania.  
With six days to go you try not to think about the past few months. 

Last week Undertaker delivered a message to Kane. A message that could be understood by all.   
Kane went out twice last week, but only one attack was successful.

The second time he went out Sable was in the ring, injured, but Kane didn't seem to care.  
You had been troubled by this, you understood when it was you. You had stood your ground agaisnt him, you were, and still are an ally to his enemy. An enemy of his yourself.  
His future sister in law.  
But Sable had none of those reasons to be attacked.

Kane had raised his hand.  
Taken a step towards Sable.

But the sudden darkness had stopped him.  
The bell tolled and you followed Undertaker into position.   
"Kane" a spotlight flooded only where the two of you stood, atop the titantron. 

"Wrestlemania 14 I will strike down upon thee with anger and furious vengeance. I will deliver you to the fiery pits of eternal damnation! You will know my name as the Lord of Darkness. Little brother. I've felt your wrath. You've felt Y/n's wrath. Now you're gonna feel mine"

Paul and Kane had stared up at the two of you, and you had stared right back down.  
"It's too late to turn back. The only thing that you can do now is rest in peace!" 

With the final word a single bolt of lightening had travelled from the ceiling to the stage, opening the box positioned in the center.  
It was dark inside at first, until it had set ablaze, revealing Kane.  
It had been a short and simple message, and it had been delivered perfectly.

Now you sit with him, wearing a similar outfit to normal, just a little more formal given the circumstances.  
He had asked you to be with him for this.

Although he had spoken to his parents and given them comfort while he was visiting the darkness he felt it was not enough.  
The cameras had yet to start rolling, and for some time the two of you had just been sat in silence at the place they were buried.

"I'm ready" he sighs, and you reach turn on the camera, hitting record and moving to sit at his side.

"Mother, Father. I've done some things in my life of which I'm not very proud. And I'm sure there's been occasions where I haven't lived up to your expectations of me. I can only hope that now you understand that I've come to my crossroads"   
You squeeze his hand. You know how hard this is for him.

"The devil himself stands before me, in the form of my own flesh and blood. Of my own brother. Kane. Mother, please forgive me for the sin which I'm about to commit. A sin so heinous, but it's something that must be done. And in the end I only hope that together, as one, that we can rest in peace. A family once again." He looks to you, and you nod, accepting the offer to join the family regardless of the outcome of Wrestlemania.

"And if such is not the case. I alone am willing to serve my penance. I am willing to burn in my own damnation. I am willing to look my destiny in the eye and go where the reaper leads me."  
"And I am willing to join you" you whisper. "To follow you wherever you go"

"Please understand, he's given no other choice. I have to fight. Just know that I love you" he squeezes your hand, and you go to turn off the camera.

"You won't suffer alone" you say, voice quiet, although in the silence of the cemetery it seems loud. "We came into this together. And no matter the outcome we stay together."  
"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to. I will always stand in your corner, whether it be in the WWF or in the depths of hell. I will always be by your side."   
He smiles at you, standing.

"I don't know what I would do without you" he pulls you close, his body warm and comforting agaisnt the cold of the night. 

You get to the arena and the show has already begun.   
You give the camera to an employee you pass by and continue towards the designated locker room.

You get maybe fifteen minutes of quiet before Kane's theme echos around.  
You sigh, and the two of you share a look.

"We're not going out there" he says. You nod. "We sent out message, and nobody needs to see us until Sunday, now come here" you smile a little, taking a seat beside him.  
He puts his arm around you and pulls you close.

It seems as if he is more affectionate towards you now than ever, and that is something you'll happily get used to.

"Do you want to watch and see what they have to say?" He asks. You shrug.   
"We're going to have to listen to it anyway"  
Undertaker picks up the small remote from beside him and turns on the tiny screen.

"Undertaker!" Paul shouts as the screen flickers to life, "I'm sick and tired of hearing you crying and whining about your dead Momma and Daddy and what you had to tell them on the dark side and all this gaga about the truth!" 

"Once I'm done with Kane on Sunday I'm gonna get Paul" Undertaker growls.  
"If there's anything left of him. I have my own scores to settle" you fully intend on giving Paul what he deserves, Taker won't need to do anything if you get your hands on Paul.

"The truth is, Undertaker, that your brother Kane has the same powers that you do! Go ahead and laugh. How about a demonstration Kane! Show them what you can do."  
Kane raises his arm with an open fist, and when he closes it a set of lights blow out.

"Oh you didn't like that. How about a little bit more! Oh look at my little announcer friends over here."

"They're pushing it" you say.  
"We have to wait, remember. Sunday is our time to stirke" you take in a deep breath. He's right.   
You have to wait.

Another bang and your attention is back on the little screen, the monitors on the announcers table blown out.  
You take in a deep breath, leaning further into Taker.  
Without him here you'd have stormed down there.

Kane blows out yet another light, an operator up there with it.  
Your patience for Sunday wearing thinner and thinner.

"Are you a believer yet?" Paul shouts. "Undertaker! You better be a believer! Because it's going to be all over at Wrestlemania 14! It will be chiseled in stone! Over forever!" Paul screams.  
The camera closes in on Kane's masked face.

"Get a close look at your brother Undertaker, look at the eye that you put out. It was your fault that your parents perished in that fire! It was your fault that your brother was locked up for twenty years! It was your fault that I brought your brother into the World Wrestling Federation. And just like I told you he would walk through the World Wrestling Federation and destroy everyone. It doesn't matter who it is! And that's exactly what he did."

"Well." You shrug, "almost. The one person that they really should have focused on they didn't." Undertaker shuffles, looking down at you.  
"And who might that have been?" He asks.

"Well if you think about it they should really have targeted me. Being your fiancé and all" he raises an eyebrow "it just would have made so much more sense" 

He hums.  
"It would have made sense, but it's like you said. Paul is closed minded. He never thought of that, and Kane didn't see you as a threat. Which was his biggest mistake."

Yet another crash turns both sets of eyes to the small screen.  
A man runs around, fire covering him head to toe.  
Officials and medics run down with fire extinguishers, putting him out as quickly as possible.

"This ends on Sunday" you say, voice laced with venom.  
Undertaker's voice is filled with determination.  
"And we end it together"


	10. Chapter 10

Wrestlemania.  
The Pay-Per-View that has been a long coming for you.  
This has been the only thing on your mind since Undertaker returned.

This is where it all comes to a head.

Where brother meets brother.  
In the ring.  
This is where only one will stand tall.

"You keep an eye on Paul for me, I won't be able to. I doubt Kane will let me" you nod.  
"Don't worry about Paul. He dares do anything other than watch Hell will treat him nicer than I will." 

You turn to him, the two of you ready for the Grandest Stage Of Them All.  
"This suits you" he says, "you're a fitting companion for eternity" you smile.

Although you wear a dress it was made with one thing in mind. You have to be able to fight.   
The floor length fabric is light and easy to handle, but it also will come off with ease, allowing you to attack if necessary. 

"We do this together. No matter what happens tonight"  
He takes your hands in his. "No matter what" 

And with that you get called up.  
5 minutes early, and you can't help but wonder why.  
Medics and officals run by you, out and down to the ring.

Not even two minutes later they reappear, Pete Rose on a stretcher.  
You shake your head.   
Kane.

"It's time" you're called forward.  
Undertaker's music starts up and you're first out.

The fog is thick, but though it you see the light from the flames.  
And slowly you emerge.

The fabric of the dress moves just as slowly, the fog wrapping around the bottom of the dress, as if beginning to encase you again.  
But before it gets the chance it is disturbed once more, and Undertaker appears at your side.

This is your first Wrestlemania.  
But you don't get time to think about that.

Together Undertaker and you head down the ramp, towards the ring.  
Towards Kane.

With every step, the passing under every torch you grow more and more impatient.   
Desperate for this to finally come to and end.

Once again you find the staring contest at large, Undertaker and Kane, You and Paul Bearer.  
You climb the steel stairs, standing on the apron, staring now at Kane.  
And he stares right back.   
You see fear for the first time in his eyes, but only a hint of it.

For the first time in weeks the lights come up slowly, and the tension becomes evident.  
Paul jumps out of the ring before Undertaker passes between the top and middle ropes, and you watch him carefully.

He takes off his jacket and hands it to you.  
You bow your head and make your way down from the apron.  
You pass the jacket to a ring side helper, and turn your attention to the match, now underway.

It's Undertaker that strikes first.  
And then again and again.  
Kane doesn't seem too affected, thowing Undertaker against the turnbuckle.

Kane runs at him but Undertaker dodges.  
This happens again, this time from a reversed irish whip, and Kane catches Undertaker with a clothesline.  
After a few more hits the Ref tries to stop Kane, a bad move.

"He's scared. I don't think he really wants to fight you." You say, "take the opportunity to wear him down before he gets mad" Taker nods, just before Kane comes over and pins him to the mat by his neck.

You do nothing, you don't need to. Kane won't push it, you're certain about that.  
He pulls Undertaker up and punches him hard in the face. Twice.  
Kane begins to wear him down, hit after hit landing.

"I told you so" Paul's voice calls "you should have listened to me when you had the chance Deadman" you turn slowly, a violent glimmer in your eye.  
Paul backs away, still yelling, so you follow him.

Step after step, chasing him slowly around the ring.  
"You won't touch me Y/n" Paul chuckles.  
"Won't I?" You continue to follow him around. 

"You touch me and-"  
"And Kane's gonna get me. What's he gonna do Paul? Nothing. So stay back and shut up" you warn.

You turn your attention back to the ring Kane watching you closely.  
You hold up your hands, shaking your head, but the smirk on your lips doesn't give the same I did nothing story.

By the time you're back in Undertaker's corner Kane is back to his heavy hits.  
Suddenly Undertaker counters, getting in a few punches before he's back on the ground.  
Kane pushes him out of the ring and you watch, emotionless.

If either Kane or Paul sees any doubt in you it will only be used to fuel them.  
Paul starts to yell at the Ref, a distraction.  
You take your chance, running up the stairs and leaping.

But Kane catches you, and you fly.  
You land on the floor with a thud.

You take in a deep breath, sitting up.  
He caught you.  
He expected it.

You shake your head, Undertaker on the floor beside you.  
He holds onto the barricade, and you see Paul charge.

Before you can think you're on your feet and diving at Paul, spearing him into the remainder of the steel stairs.  
"You want to join in Paul, you join in" you say lowly, beginning to unload on him.   
Once you're done with punches you stand, taking a hold of the bottom rope and kicking.

"Get up and try again. I dare you" you growl, finally walking away.  
Once back in your corner you turn your attention to the match.   
Kane standing above Undertaker, who looks to be struggling.

You watch as Kane goes for the pin.  
1  
2  
But Kane pulls Undertaker back up, catching him in a reverse chin lock.

You watch, patience is key.  
You can feel that he's not done yet.  
That he's letting Kane have something before he finally regains control.

And sure enough he sits back up.  
Then pushes through up onto his knees.  
Then a right hand hits Kane's body, and a left hits Kane's ribs, and again and again and again.

Kane stumbles back.  
You don't smile, simply raising your chin. Until he wins you won't.  
Undertaker stands, but Kane was ready and knocks him back down.

You watch with a fire in your eyes, it won't be long now.

Once again Kane puts Undertaker into the reverse chin lock.  
But again, Undertaker pushes up, this time to stand.  
A swift counter lands Kane on the apron, which he's shortly knocked off of.  
That he wasn't expecting. 

But Kane rises to his feet.  
Undertaker runs and suicide dives, but Kane side steps, sending his older brother into the announcers table.

You walk around.  
"Stop playing with him. Poor kid" you chuckle.  
Undertaker looks up at you, and you see the smile in his eyes.

But that smile is quick to disappear as Kane shoves you aside and drags his brother back into the ring.  
You frown.  
He really things he can push you around like that and there be no consequence?

You work your way to your feet, Kane once again having Undertaker cornered.  
Somehow Undertaker gains momentum once more, even getting Kane up for the tombstone.

But Kane reverses it into a tombstone of his own.  
You push away your doubt as the ref counts the pin.  
1  
2 

Shoulder up.  
You inwardly sigh, that was close.  
But Kane is angry, that you can see, and he begins to hit harder.  
He wants this so badly.

And Undertaker is just allowing these hits, allowing Kane to take out years of suffering that is the fault of neither of them.  
And then it stops. 

And Undertaker lands hit after hit.  
For the second time ever Kane falls to the mat.   
He doesn't stay down long, going for a hit, but it gets countered and Kane is downed again with a Chokeslam.

"That's for Y/n" you hear Undertaker tell Kane. You shrug, no remorse.   
After all Kane had done the same to you.

Paul yells but Undertaker ignores him.  
You lock eyes and nod.  
He draws his thumb over his throat.  
And catches Kane with a tombstone.

It's not enough. Kane kicks out at 2.  
But then again, Kane is no ordinary opponent.

Undertaker delivers a leg drop.  
But it doesn't keep Kane down.  
He's up in an instant. 

Another tombstone, and another kickout.  
Paul seems to be getting desperate, screaming at the youngest in the ring.

Undertaker walks over, staring down at you.  
"Do what you need to do" you tell him.  
He nods, and climbs up on top of the turnbuckle. 

Once Kane turns he jumps. But again Kane gets up.  
What is he made out of?

Both men get onto their feet, Undertaker just that tiny bit faster. He lifts up Kane once again, and hits the tombstone for a third time.

He covers Kane.  
1.  
2.  
3.

You can't help the smile that breaks on to your face, flipping Paul the bird. You run up the steel stairs, almost fall through the ropes and kneel beside Undertaker.

A shockwave floods your body and you fall to the mat, Paul stood atop you, kicking Undertaker.  
He walks in the direction of Kane, temporarily stopping the attack.

"Are you okay?" Undertaker asks.  
"Yeah. Fine. Nothing I can't handle" you reply, breathing through the pain.

He pulls himself up, using the ropes as a support and catches Paul off gaurd, punching him in the face.

You hear the collision of steel again.  
And it's enough to light a fire inside you.  
You squeeze the clasp on the front of the skirt and it falls, revealing what is to be your new gear. 

Simple black trousers, covered in deep purple swirls.  
You copy what your fiancé had done, using the ropes as support. 

You turn your head, just in time to see Kane tombstone Undertaker onto the steel chair.  
As he turns his head to look at you you strike, a superkick. And a hard one.

Kane falls backwards over the top rope, and Paul stares at you in shock.  
"You better get out"

And he does, at the highest speed you have ever seen the little man go.  
You stand on the bottom rope and watch them get to the corner before turning your attention to Undertaker.  
As you do he sits up, barely managing to reach the ropes before he falls.

He rolls underneath you, sitting on the apron.   
You join him.

"Something tells me this isn't the last we've seen of Kane" you stand, pulling his arm around you and allowing him to use you to support his weight.

Once backstage he stops, turning to you.   
"It might not be the last we see of Kane. But for now at least we can take some time off and do the things we were planning to do before all of this"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, Deadman. When do we leave?"  
"Now" somehow he musters the strength to pick you up, carrying you in his arms the short distance to the locker room. 

"Now? You need a shower" Undertaker raises his eyebrow.  
"Do you want to stay here?"   
"Not really" you shrug.  
"Then we go now, I can shower later" he pulls on his jacket, places his hat on his head and holds out his arm.

"And where is it you'll be taking me?" You ask, too curious not to.  
"Wherever you want to go"


	11. Thank You!!

Hi!  
It's me again.

I'd like to thank you so much for reading this story. 

For me this was a fun one, it revolves around characters I love and a storyline I really enjoy.  
It took me.. two days. I know.  
Two days.

I don't know how or why but this is just something that I couldn't stop.

I'd also like to thank a close friend of mine, Nicole, for going through it with me, for putting up with my many many chapters in a short space of time.

If you enjoyed it feel free to leave a comment with your favourite part, or leave kudos, either would make me very happy.

Again, thank you for reading!


End file.
